To the Light
by PigsFlyWithEleanor
Summary: Misa's final moments in honour of the day.


She had been up here once before, but that was for a completely different reason. Back then, she had felt as light and free as the balloons she had been letting off for the photo shoot. But not now. The balloons had become lead; dull, heavy, worthless.

Out of habit Misa crossed her legs and relaxed into her standard modelling pose, glancing over the edge of the tall building she was currently sat on the edge of. Her already-confused head swam at the far away sight of people and cars and bustling everyday life, forcing her to pull back.

Could she really do this?

Misa stood up and backed away from the edge slightly, trying to avoid looking over it. Her eyes closed, hiding the sadness that was lingering there, and she tipped her head back, a small sigh escaping her red lips. The sun was warm on her face, but she couldn't properly enjoy it. Not today.

A small tear appeared then, sliding down her face and falling off before Misa had the chance to dab at it. _Oh, no, that'll ruin my make up! I can't let it run! _Strangely, Misa almost laughed then at the silly, trivial thought that ran through her head. A small giggle did escape, but the sound quickly became strangled into a sob as she opened her eyes, allowing the bright light to hit them.

Light...

Any small chance of Misa feeling at all happy disappeared then as the tears really started flooding. If the edge of the building hadn't been so thin she would have sunk to the floor, however all she could do was hug her arms to her chest - a mockery of the way Light had hugged her. Oh, why did she have to think that? Once again old habits flared up and Misa scrabbled to save her make-up, but eventually her arms folded tightly across her chest again as she allowed the black streaks to run rampant on her face. What was the point in looking nice, anyway? She didn't have anyone important to impress anymore.

She was alone.

Completely.

It was this realisation that made Misa feel like her heart was splitting into hundreds of piercing glass shards. Fragile. Just like her right now. What had she done wrong? Why was she alone? Misa Amane should not be alone, especially on Valentines Day! Misa had never thought she was scared of anything in particular, but now she had pinpointed exactly what her worst fear was: being alone. Unwanted. Unloved.

Maybe she'd died already. Light had taken any heart she had with him when he died, leaving just this empty, dressed up shell of a person. Almost like a doll, really. A pretty face on the outside, red lipped smile and big eyes with perfect, shiny hair, but nothing within.

She moved towards the edge again.

Her face was a completely calm mask, but inside, her mind was racing. Mostly hopping and skipping between various memories of her boyfriend; just tiny little details: the way his soft hair fell, the way his eyes would light up when he thought of something particularly exciting or interesting, even his strange laugh that Misa didn't really get, but she'd still laugh along with him because who cared? They were _together._

And yet, even after flicking through all of these memories, she still felt that there was something missing... One big, crucial part to their relationship...

Oh, of course.

It was the boy himself that was missing.

But Misa was going to reunite the two for Valentines Day.

The ends of her shoes hung over the side of the building now, and Misa resisted the urge to glance down at them. Not because she was scared of backing out - her mind was set on this now. She wasn't looking because she didn't want to waste any more of the day she should - could - be spending with Light.

Slowly, Misa's eyes slid shut again.

She raised her arms.

A small smile spread across her face.

And then she fell, the wind whipped past her and catching her black dress, making it billow out behind her almost as if she had wings. It enveloped her, making her oblivious to the city sounds and yells that were starting to surface and grow in volume.

Not that she would have noticed anyway.

For when she opened her eyes for a split second, Light was below her, holding out his arms.

Ready to take her into them again.


End file.
